phedwarsdramaticafandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Is Magic
Fighting is Magic, FIM or FedWars' version of the Wii '''was the greatest federation of all time. It was recognised as such by everyone on the site, and those who didn't were either asking for it or traps. FIM was a fed about the greatest subject in existence... PONIEZ! Yup, that's right, the greatest fed of all time was a thread about le ponies of the popular TV show "My Little Pony", and these were the bronies who inhabited it. Beginnings My Little Pony was a show in the 1980s that even badass marines used to watch. Of course, you wouldn't know that because you are a greasy Mexican who hates the US of A. My Little Pony was seen by critics as the Citizen Kane of television, and almost every media out there, TV, radio, le interwebz and even e-fedding eventually used it in the name of epic lulz and phunz. Fighting is Magic was created from the last outlet, by one Ruth90. Since day one on FedWars, FIM has been arguably the most controversial fed on FedWars. The first to openly speak against it was Dave, who later got pwnt by Ruth90 proving even women > FedWars Rocks. Many others would question FIM's desire to be a true e-fed. In retaliation, Ruth, Wowfood, Mike Park or many of the other bronies would tell them to GTFO. FIM was also famous for having the best results on FedWars? Why? Because the matches were simmed and the good parts (the segments) made up 95% of the show, like your average WWE/TNA/JerrySpringer show, amirite? Bronies Those in Fighting Is Magic were often proclaimed as bronies. Bronies are in fact a secret organisation that has been a major player in world politics for several thousand years. Julius Cesaer, Abraham Lincoln and Luke Skywalker, to name a few were some of the many bronies who once roamed the world in the name of ponies. To put it lightly, bronies are the only thing stopping freemasons running the world and launching Skynet in 2012. Here is a list of Bronies from Fighting Is Magic. *Ruth90 *Wowfood *Mike Park *Rod Lightning *Hides-His-Loot *Chris Legend *LAL (secretly) As you can see, bronies make up the 2% of FedWars members that actually matter. This is not surprising, as the other 98% are freemasons who want to kill your world and rape you with Skynet. Ruth90 Ruth90 is perhaps the most secretive user on FedWars. Nobody knows his/her/its true identity. However, what is known is that she is Ritter. With this careful analysis being all the proof you will need. '''R: Ritter's U: Uber T: Tentative H: Horse 9: Writing 9 backwards gives "P" 0: Which is CWOowner for "o" What this gives is Ritter's Uber Tentative Horse Po. With "Po" obviously being short for "Pony". Also, a pony is basically a nicer, dare I say, more tentative horse. This proves that Ruth90 was in fact Ritter's gracious steed, just as Pandora is his wife. This makes Ruth90 one of the 5 factors of Ritter, which, if brought together, will fuse together to resurrect Ritter from his eternal sleep. This explains why she was so awesome, she was a figment of Ritter himself. Trivia *FIM is badass, unlike you. *If you're ever given the chance of dressing up as a pony IRL, fucking do it. *Bronies get all the chicks. Get it? Bestiality uuhuhuhuhuhuhuuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuuhuhuhuhu *FIM couldn't cope with 2.0's transition to 3.0 and finally cracked. * Category:Federations